Conventionally, various fixed values are set in a semiconductor device. For example, revision information (or version code) of the semiconductor device is an example of the fixed value. The semiconductor device is redesigned by modifying circuits, which may include correcting logics, improving characteristics, or the like. When redesigning the semiconductor device, a mask that is used in a semiconductor device manufacturing process is revised. In addition, the revision information, such as the version code, in accordance with a modification log, is stored in the semiconductor device, as proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-116902 and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-505076, for example.
The fixed values described above are set by connecting input terminals of a logic circuit and a register to wirings (or power supply lines) applied with a high voltage and a low voltage, for example. In addition, the fixed values are modified by the connection of the wirings or vias. Accordingly, in a case in which a layer for modifying the wiring or via for the purposes of correcting the logic, improving the characteristic, or the like is different from a layer for modifying the fixed value such as the revision information, it is necessary to create masks for these layers. An increase in the number of masks created causes an increase in the cost that is required to manufacture the semiconductor device.